


13. Confusion

by eaintdarkside



Series: AO Codes #25 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars와 I Love You, Phillip Morris의 크로스오버입니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> 필립 유안은 잔망잔망해야하는데... ㅇ

 

AO Codes #25  
13\. Confusion (困惑)

 

지난 밤에 울다가 잠든것 까지는 기억했다. 필립은 부엌과 거실 사이에 놓인 작은 찬장과 벽 틈 사이에 쭈그리고 앉아 울었었다. 어깨 끝이 닿을 정도로 좁은 공간은 그에게 기묘한 안정감을 주었다. 필립에겐 누군가의 포옹과 체온이 절실했지만 그걸 줄 사람은 찾을 수 없었다. 그가 사랑이라고 생각했던 사람은 그의 인생을 바닥까지 잡아 끌었으니까.

"저, 저기..."

긴 가운 같은, 뭐라 표현할 수 없는 기묘한 옷을 입은 남자에게 말을 건다. 그는 필립을 내려다보았다.

"죄송한데, 여기가 어딘지 알려주실 수 있나요?"

뒤로 갈수록 점점 주눅드는 목소리. 큰 가방을 든 남성은 냉랭함이 스며있지만 나름 다정한 음성으로 대답했다.

"우주항이죠."  
"...어..."

전혀 모르는 지명이다. 우주항이라는 곳이 어디였지? 그가 스티븐과 함께 지냈던 텍사스에는 그런 곳이 없었다. 지금 사는 곳도 물론이고. 어딘지 혼란스러워 보이는 그를 향해 남자는 안쓰러운 표정으로 한 마디를 더 던지고 총총거리고 사라졌다.

"저 끝에가면 코러산트 보안사무소가 있습니다. 길을 잃었다면 그들이 도움이 될지도 모르겠네요. 그럼 이만."

필립은 깨달았다. 아, 나는 꿈을 꾸는 중이구나. 남자가 말한 우주항(Spaceport)은 지명이 아니라 시설명이었다. 코러산트라는 이름 또한 처음이다. 게다가 여기저기 걸어다니는 사람들 중 일부는 이상한 가면을 뒤집어 쓰고 있었다. 어떤 사람들의 피부는 초록색과 파란색이다. 내지는 털을 뒤집어 쓴 사람도. 그는 기운이 죽 빠지는 것을 느끼며 힘없이 넓은 로비를 걸었다. 저편에 의자들이 줄지어 있었다. 그곳에서 좀 쉴 요량이었다.

꿈인데도 지치는구나.

최근들어 부쩍 체력이 떨어진 필립은 일하던 서점을 그만두었다. 한두달이라도 좋으니 조용히 지내고 싶었다. 하지만 혼자 있는 시간들은 늘 그를 무겁게 내리눌렀고, 결국은 홀로 구석에 앉아 울다가 잠드는 일의 연속이었다.

누군가가 필요해. 라고 생각했지만 접근해오는 사람을 만나면 바짝 긴장부터 하게된다. 쉬 타인을 믿을 수 없게되는 것이다. 어떤 사람이 '전 배관공입니다.'라고 말하면 '저건 거짓말일지도 몰라.'라고 생각하고 만다. '제 집은 여기서 2블럭 떨어진 곳에 있어요' 라는 말에도, '오늘 아침엔 스크램블드 에그를 먹었죠' 라는 말에도. 도대체가 거짓이 필요한 이야기도 아닌데 자꾸 부정적인 생각이 스며드는 것이다. 스티븐 러셀 같은 천재적인 사기꾼과 살다보면 이렇게 될 수도 있겠지. 깊이 한숨쉰다. 필립은 로비의 한 구석으로 들어가 빈 의자에 앉았다. 금속 재질의 바닥이 보인다. 참 리얼한 꿈이구나. 그는 눈을 감았다.

 

 

"이봐요."

누군가의 손이 어깨를 세게 흔들어 필립은 뻑뻑한 눈을 열었다.

"오호라, 마스터 케노비? 여기서 뭐 하시는 겁니까? 이상한 옷을 입고."

그건 이 쪽의 대사다. 필립은 평범한 진과 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 저 편의 남자는 마치 코스플레이어 같은 옷차림이었고. 아직 잠이 덜깨서 정신없어 보이는 그를 향해 남자가 말을 이었다.

"잠복 근무중이신가요? 수염도 밀어버리셨네요? 말씀이라도 하지 그러셨습니까? 저희 사무실에서 계셔도 되는거였는데."

핏발선 눈을 끔뻑이며 필립이 입을 열었지만 무슨말을 해야 좋을지 몰랐다. '아직 꿈이네요'라고 하기엔 진지하게 말하는 남자에게 미안했고, '좀 더 자겠다'는 말은 할 수 없는 분위기다.

"마스터 케노비?"  
"그..."

필립은 쓰게 웃었다.

"저... 사람을 잘못 보신 것 같은데... 제 이름은 필립이예요. 케노비라는 사람이 아닙니다."

 

 

막 자려고 침구를 정돈하는데 컴링크가 울렸다. 응답하자 메이스의 딱딱한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

\- 스카이워커.  
"네, 마스터 윈두."  
\- 지금 어딨나.  
"개인실입니다."  
\- 이후 일정은?  
"뭐... 특별히 없습니다."

이제 막 자려고 했거든요? 같은 농담을(사실은 진담이지만) 건넬 수 없는 상대에게 갑갑함을 느낀다. 아나킨은 머리를 벅벅 긁었다.

\- 그럼 잠시 우주항에 가줘야겠네.

공화국법 인권편과 노동자에 대한 법률에는 왜 제다이가 포함되지 않는거야. 난 좀 쉬고 싶다고! 하지만 달래 15년간 이 곳에서 썩은게 아니다. 아나킨은 성실히 대답했다.

"알겠습니다."

스피더를 몰아 우주항을 향하며 아나킨은 쓰게 웃었다.

\- 우주항 보안팀에서 연락이 왔네. 마스터 오비완이 그곳에 있다고 말이야. 그들의 표현에 의하면 오비완이 '기억상실증'에 걸린 것 같다고 하더군.

정말 재밌는 농담이네. 옛 스승과는 1시간 전에 홀로프로젝터로 통신했었다. 그는 미드림에 있었고, 돌아오려면 적어도 10일 이상 걸릴터였다. 게다가 기사 서임을 받고 나서도 여전히 남아있는 연한 본딩은 그가 건강하고, 아무 문제 없음을 느끼게 해주었다.

보안팀이 잘못 안 일이겠지만 사원으로 신고가 들어왔으니 한 번 쯤은 가줘야 할테다. 다른 사람을 보내라고 하고 싶었지만 마스터 윈두가 자신에게 직접 연락을 넣었다면 토스하는 것도 불가능하다.

코러산트의 중심부에 놓인 우주항은 시간도 시간인지라 낮보다는 인파가 적었다. 그는 익숙한 로비를 가로질러 보안팀 사무실로 향했다. 혹시 수배중인 범죄자라도 발견할 수 있을까 싶어 주변을 둘러보는 것도 게을리하지 않는다.

매끄럽게 열리는 문 너머 직원들이 보인다. 공화국의 영웅 나이트 스카이워커가 등장하자 잠시 소란스러워졌다. 아나킨은 특유의 당당한 얼굴로 가볍게 인사하고 안으로 들어섰다. 오랫동안 봐 온 보안 담당자가 손을 들어보인다. 남자는 서류를 들고 다가와 안쪽의 방으로 안내했다.

"마스터 케노비가 맞는데 계속 아니라는 겁니다. 본인은 미국에서 왔다는니 뭐라는니 하는데 그런 지명을 찾을수가 없었어요. 이야기를 들어서는 다른 행성 출신인 것 같은데 그 행성도 처음 듣는 이름이었구요. 게다가 신분증도 없었습니다."  
"마스터는 지금 다른데 계세요. 아마 그냥 비슷한 사람일 겁니다."

긴 로브자락을 넓게 휘날리며 성큼성큼 걷는 젊은 기사의 곁에서 보암담당관이 고개를 저었다.

"제가 마스터 케노비를 몇 년 봤다고 생각하시는 겁니까? 분명 그 분이 맞았다구요."  
"흐음..."

굳게 닫힌 문 앞에서 아나킨은 씨익 웃어보였다.

"역시. 본딩도 안 느껴져요. 아마 아닐겁니다."

그러게. 괜한 걸음일 줄 알았다니까? 쓴웃음을 지으며 손을 뻗는다. 매끄럽게 열리는 문 너머 드러난 얼굴을 보고- 공화국의 영웅은 얼빠진 표정을 했다.

"오...비완...?"

 

 

역시 수염을 밀어버리면 더 젊어보일 줄 알았다. 올해 39이 된 그의 옛 스승은 연륜있어보이려는 강박관념때문에 늘상 수염을 기르고 얼굴을 찌푸리고 다녔지만, 지금의 인물은 자신과 3-4살 차이밖에 안 난다고 말해도 믿어줄법한 모습이었다. 끝까지 자신이 오비완 케노비가 아니라고 주장하는 제다이 마스터의 손목을 붙들고 아나킨은 사무실을 나섰다. 로비를 가로지른다. 컴링크를 넣었다.

"마스터 윈두."  
\- 스카이워커.  
"마스터를 찾았습니다."  
\- 뭐라고 하던가?

아나킨은 오비완이 얌전히 자신의 곁에 서서 컴링크를 신기한듯이 들여다보는 것을 보고는 붙들고 있던 손을 놓았다. 이마를 짚는다. 머리가 지끈거렸다.

"무슨 일이 있었던 것 같습니다. 처음보는 복장에... 본인을 필립 모리스라고 주장하고 있는데요, 이번 미션 대체 뭐였습니까?"  
\- 멸종 위기 동물때문에 간 거였는데... 위장과는 전혀 관계없었네.  
"아무리 이야기해도 듣질 않아요. 보안소에서 지금 출발했습니다. 곧 사원으로 가겠... 마스터!!"  
\- 스카이워커?  
"잠, 나중에!"

아나킨은 왠 휴머노이드 남성에게 이끌려 가는 오비완을 향해 달려갔다. 까만 머리의 남자는 대담하게도 옛 스승의 허리에 팔을 감고 있었다. 어정쩡한 자세로 함께 가던 오비완의 손을 낚아 챈다. 아나킨은 끓어오르는 분노에 (나중에 혼날 각오를 하고) 남자의 몸을 세게 당겨 품에 안았다.

"당신 뭐하는거야!?"  
"어, 아니... 저 쪽에서 먼저 말 걸었다고?!"

아나킨은 당황한 상대방을 무섭게 노려봤고, 품 안의 오비완을 내려다봤다. 그리고 잠시 굳어버렸다. 오비완은 수줍은듯한 (아나킨은 눈을 여러번 깜빡여야했다) 표정을 하고 얼굴을 붉힌 채 시선을 떨구고 있었다. 무슨일이 있었는지 모르겠지만 자신의 마스터의 머리에 대단한 문제가 생긴것 같았다. 미치겠다. 아무래도 빨리 사원에 돌아가야 할 듯 싶다. 아나킨은 오비완의 허리에 팔을 감아 뒤돌아섰다. 뒷 편에서 남자의 목소리가 터져나왔다.

"이봐! 그 친구는 나랑 가기로 했었다구!"  
"상관마. 제다이 비지니스야."

냉랭히 대꾸하자 남자는 아무런 말도 하지 못했다. 아나킨은 치밀어오르는 짜증에 성큼성큼 발을 옮겼다. 오비완의 따뜻한 체온이 직물 너머 스며들었다. 그는 우주항 바깥으로 나가 랜딩 포트로 이동하면서 내내 아무말도 하지 않고 얌전히 따르고 있었다. 무려 허리에 팔을 감고 바싹 밀착해 있는데도.

"마스터, 내가 누누히 이야기하지 않았습니까? 외간 남자랑 그렇게 이야기하면 안된다구요. 대체 당신은 언제쯤이면 자각하는겁니까?"

평소라면 '내게 무슨 자각이 필요하다는게냐?' 따위의 소리를 짜증스럽게 내뱉었을 그는 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않고 얌전히 팔 안에 있었다. 아나킨은 오비완을 에스코트해 스피더의 문을 열어주었다. 옛 스승은 작은 목소리로 말했다.

"저... 고마워요."

제대로 시선을 맞추지 못하는 오비완은 얼굴에 열이 오르는 듯 뺨을 부비고는 재빨리 기체 안으로 들어가버렸다. 그리고는 문을 닫을 줄 모르는듯 조심스레 시선을 올린다. 아나킨은 화석이 된 기분으로 옛 스승을 내려다보았다. 오비완의 머리는, 정말 어떻게 된 것이 틀림없었다.

기체가 날아오르자 오비완은 반비명같은 소리를 울렸고, 아나킨은 인상을 찌푸리며 "아직 시작도 안했거든요?"하고 대꾸했다. 옛 스승의 컨디션은 꽤 저조했는지, 거의 부들부들 떨면서 아나킨의 단단한 팔을 붙들고 있었다.

"마스터, 알았어요. 안 밟을게요."  
"하지만... 이거... 날고 있잖아요?!"

당연히 날아야지. 에어스피더니까. 아무래도 오비완은 성격뿐만 아니라 기억에도 문제가 생긴 것 같았다. 하지만 이 기묘한 위화감은 뭘까. 달라붙어있는 오비완의 몸을 도닥이던 아나킨은 그가 계속해서 파랗게 질려 떨고 있자 어쩔 수 없이 자동 조종으로 바꾸고 어깨에 팔을 둘러주었다.

"대체 무슨일이 있던거예요, 마스터... 괜찮아요. 이리 기대요. 사원은 금방이니까."  
"그냥 차로 가면 안될까요? 아무리 꿈이라지만 이건 너무 리얼해서..."  
"차?"

이어진 말에 아나킨은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"꿈이라뇨. 그게 무슨 소리예요?"

오비완은 아나킨의 팔에 매달린채 짧게 더듬거렸다.

"그러니까... 마지막 기억이 부엌이고... 눈을 떠보니 여기였어요."

연한 하늘색의 눈을 깜빡인다. 아나킨은 손을 뻗어 기체를 주차시키도록 했고, 스피더가 근처로 가라앉기 시작하자 오비완의 어깨를 잡고 질문했다.

"오비완. 마지막 기억을 잘 더듬어봐요. 어디 부엌이요? 사원?"

옛 스승은 눈 앞의 시야가 낮아지고, 이내 스피더가 어둑한 건물 옆으로 부드럽게 착지한 것을 깨달아 겨우 몸에서 힘을 빼냈다.

"오비완."

다시 부르는 목소리게 필립은 기억을 되살리려 애써보았다. 그래봤자 낡고 좁은 자신의 부엌만이 떠오를 뿐이었지만.

"그게 다예요... 어젯밤에 부엌 구석에서 울다가 잠들었는데... 눈 떠보니 우주항이었어요."  
"그곳이 우주항인건 어떻게 알았는데요?"  
"어떤 남자가 알려줬어요..."

눈 앞의 젊은이의 눈빛이 다시 사나워진다. 아무래도 그는 '오비완 케노비'라는 사람에게 특별한 종류의 감정을 갖고 있는 것 같았다.

"...아무래도 메디컬 센터에 가야할 것 같은데..."

낮은 목소리로 중얼대는데 알림음과 함께 제어패널 중앙의 홀로 프로젝터가 열렸다. 오비완의 어깨를 붙든 채 그는 시선을 돌렸고, 입을 쩍 벌리고 말았다.

"...아나킨. 설마 뭔가 불량한 일을 하려던건 아니겠지."

비꼬는 듯한 목소리의 주인공은 놀랍게도 오비완 케노비였다. 튜닉을 깔끔하게 차려입고 긴 로브자락을 늘어트린 그의 옛 스승은 평소의 까다로운 표정으로 아나킨을 노려보고 있었다.

"마스터 윈두로부터 비상 연락이 들어와서 말이다. 무슨 일이 있다고 들었는데..."

아나킨은 자신이 잡고 있던 오비완의 얼굴을 다시 한 번 들여다보았다. 홀로 속에서 자신과 똑같은 얼굴을 보고 당황한 남자는- 머리가 좀 짧고 수염이 없지만 정말 오비완 케노비였다. 그럼 이 홀로는 뭐지? 아니, 눈 앞의 남자에게서 전혀 느껴지지 않는 포스를 생각하면 홀로속의 오비완이 실물일것이다. 그럼 이 사람은 대체 누구란 말인가.

"...오비완, 제가 이틀전에 당신한테 했던 짓이 뭐였죠?"

아나킨은 눈 앞의 남자에게 시선을 꽂은 채 질문했다. 홀로속에서 불만스러운 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"농담은 그만두지 그러냐."  
"당장 대답해요. 급하니까."  
"..."

오비완은 잠시 입을 다물었지만 이내 짓씹는듯한 목소리로 대답했다.

"네게 멋진 생일 선물을 받았다만."  
"빌어먹을!!"

필립의 어깨를 틀어쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 짧은 신음소리. 아나킨은 홀로를 보지 않은채 말을 이었다.

"마스터, 죄송하지만 지금 확인할게 있으니 나중에 연락드리겠습니다."

당황한 오비완의 목소리가 끊어진다. 아나킨은 필립의 셔츠를 강제로 걷어올렸다. 남자는 놀랐는지 저항했다.

"왜, 왜 이러는데요!"  
"확인해야하니까 힘빼요!"  
"싫어! 하지말아요!!"

강한 의수가 양 팔을 잡아 올리고 버둥대는 몸을 무릎으로 누른다. 아팠는지 얼굴을 일그러트리는 필립의 몸을 결박한채 아나킨은 왼손으로 그의 셔츠를 잡아 올렸다. 흰 피부가 드러난다. 젊은 제다이는 그의 부드러운 상체를 가만히 바라보며 말을 잇지 못했다. 두려웠는지 간헐적으로 떨고 있는 필립을 인지하지도 못한채 그는 아무런 상처도 없이 깔끔한 가슴을 내려다봤다. 열흘 전, 오비완은 임지에서 상처를 입었었다. 오른쪽 가슴에. 긴 자상을. 거의 아물어갔지만 아직 흉터가 남아있었다. 

손에서 힘이 빠져나간다. 그는 잘못 생각했던것이다. 눈 앞의 남자는 오비완 케노비가 아니었다. 숨을 헐떡이는 필립을 깨달은 그는 급히 손을 놓고 셔츠를 갈무리해주었다. 좁은 좌석에 짓눌린 가엾은 남자는 울상이 되어 양 팔로 자신을 끌어안고 문 쪽으로 바싹 붙어 있었다. 마디가 하얗게 질린 손가락이 가늘게 떨린다. 아나킨은 자신이 무슨 짓을 했는지 깨달았다. 그는 충격받을만 하다. 자신은 파렴치한 일을 한 것이다.

"저... 모리스씨... 모리스씨라고 했죠?"

빨갛게 부어오른 손목을 문지르며 남자는 공포에 젖은 눈을 들었다. 아나킨은 시트를 잡은 채 한숨쉬었다.

"죄송합니다. 정말... 당신을 다른 사람으로 착각했습니다. 아까 보안소 직원이 말했듯이, 너무 닮았거든요... 그..."

눈물이 그렁그렁한 얼굴을 보자 자신이 꼭 강간범이라도 된 기분이었다. 아나킨은 눈살을 찌푸리며 머리를 벅벅 긁었다.

"일단, 집이 어딘가요? 데려다 줄게요. 만약 저와 있는게 싫다면, 이 근처에 내려드리겠습니다."

뺨에 눈물이 떨어진다. 아나킨은 안절부절하다가 급히 말을 꺼냈다.

"안심해도 좋습니다. 그러니까... 심한 짓을 해버렸지만 전 제다이 나이트 아나킨 스카이워커입니다. 당신이 내 이름을 모른다면... 같이 사원에 가서 확인받아도 좋은데 말예요. 그러니까..."

흰 얼굴에 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨구며 필립은 손바닥으로 물기를 닦았다. 그제서야 아나킨은 그가 반팔 차림이라는 것을 깨달았다. 밤의 코러산트는 춥다. 그는 로브를 벗었고, 둘러주려했다가 잠시 멈추었다. 자신의 옷이 싫을지도 모른다.

"...미안해요, 모리스씨. 일단, 지금 춥죠? 이거라도 덮고 있겠어요? 집이 어딘지 알려주면..."  
"말했잖아요!"

갑자기 소리치는 것에 아나킨은 움찔했다.

"난 미국출신이라구요! 코러산트가 뭐하는 곳인지도 모르고 제다이 나이트가 뭔지도 몰라요! 사원은 또 뭐고 보안사무소는 뭐고, 이 날아다니는 비행기는 뭐며!! 그 빌어먹을 오비완 케노비는 또 뭔데 이렇게 날 막대하는 거냐구요!!"

기어이 울음소리를 터트리는 남자는 무릎을 끌어안고 어깨를 들썩이기 시작했다. 아나킨은 급히 티슈를 찾았지만 정비를 위해 사용하는 더러운 천 조각 이외에 그런 것이 안에 있을리 없었다. 손수건은 더더욱 마찬가지고. 그는 로브를 꾹 쥐고 있다가 조심스레 필립의 어깨에 둘러주었다. 집어던질거라 생각하고 긴장하고 있는데 그는 얌전히 그것을 어깨에 걸쳤다. 그리곤, 놀라운 일이 벌어졌다. 내려다보는 아나킨의 눈을 바라보더니 그의 품속으로 뛰어든 것이다. 거의 숨도 쉬지 못할 정도로 놀란 아나킨은 가슴에 안겨 우는 필립을 내려다보고는 조심스레 팔을 뻗어 어깨를 두드려 주었다. 그리곤, 이내 몸을 맡기는 것에 안도하고, 천천히 마주 안아주었다.

 

 

  
"뭐? 마스터 오비완이 아니야?"

잠든 남자는 손님용 침대위에 있었다.

"네. 저도 깜빡 속았지만 아니었어요. 무슨 문제가 있어서 온 것 같은데, 집도 어딘지 모르고 있었고... 나쁜 사람 같진 않으니 하루만 부탁할게요. 제다이 월급이 너무 형편없어서 호텔을 빌릴수가..."

파드메는 킥킥거리며 웃었다.

"제다이들이 결혼 금지인건 어쩌면 가엾은 아가씨들을 구하기 위한 조항일지도 몰라. 돈 한 푼 제대로 못 벌어오고 목숨 걸면서 평생 봉사하는 남편이라니. 심장떨려 살겠어?"  
"잘난 얼굴로 충분히 보상되지 않아요?"

싱글거리는 아나킨을 향해 파드메가 입술을 비죽였다.

"도끼병 같으니... 너 나이먹으면서 점점 능구렁이가 되어간다고. 아아 타투인의 귀여운 아이는 어디가고... 오비완의 육아방식에 문제가 있었던거 아냐?"  
"뭐, 그랬을지도요."

아나킨의 시선이 잠든 필립을 향한다. 이내 착잡한 표정을 띄었다. 파드메가 눈썹을 일그러트린다.

"아무리 그래도 처음 만난거라면서, 너까지 재워달라는거 아니겠지? 아무리 끌려도 초면에 베드인은 참아."

아나킨이 얼굴을 일그러트렸다.

"베드인이라뇨! 그런생각 안했거든요?!"  
"오호라, 그래? 그럼 나중에 방 빌려달라고 해도 안 들어준다?"  
"그건..."

순식간에 꼬리를 내리는것에 파드메는 재밌다는듯 웃었다. 그녀는 조용히 몸을 물린다.

"그럼 작별인사하고 돌아가. 늦으면 마스터 윈두한테 또 깨질거야?"  
"부탁 들어줘서 고마워요. 나중에 한 턱 쏠게요."

파드메는 벌레씹은 얼굴을 했다. 낮은 목소리로 중얼거린다.

"아... 네가 전에 데려간 식당은 범죄자가 너무 많았어... 사양이야... 차라리 여기로 술을 가져와. 안주는 내가 준비할테니까."  
"그거 고맙네요."

늘상 아나킨을 애 취급하는 파드메는 졸렸는지 하품을 하며 방을 떠났다. 그는 잠든 필립을 내려다봤고, 조심스레 몸을 낮춰 매트리스에 앉았다. 하도 울어서 부은 눈이 안쓰럽다. 잠든 모습은 오비완과 너무 흡사했다. 옛 스승처럼 인상을 찌푸린채 자는 건 아니었지만 긴 금빛 속눈썹과 얇은 입술, 흰 피부까지. 지금 이게 현실인가 싶을 정도로 너무 닮아있었다. 어딘지 가슴이 술렁인다. 의수를 뻗어 조심스레 뺨에 손을 대본다. 깊이 잠들었는지 깨지 않았다. 한 손을 머리 옆에 누르고 상체를 굽힌다. 오비완과는 묘하게 다르지만, 상당히 흡사한 체취. 짧은 머리카락을 이마뒤로 넘겨주고, 아나킨은 홀린 듯 그에게 입술을 가까이 했다. 넓은 이마에 조심스레 그것을 내리누른다.

"좋은 꿈을..."

낮게 속삭여주고 몸을 일으키려는데 움찔 굳어버렸다. 어둠속에 드러난 하늘색의 눈. 거의 동시에 필립은 팔을 뻗어 아나킨의 목에 두 손을 둘렀고, 남자를 끌어당겼다. 놀라움에 저항 할 생각은 조금도 하지 못했다. 순식간에 가까워진 두 눈을 마주하고 얼어있는데, 얇은 입술이 겹쳐졌다. 벌어진다. 따뜻하고 축축한 혀가 아나킨의 입술을 핥아 무언가가 끊어지는 것을 느낀 순간, 젊은 기사는 필립의 어깨를 잡아 누르고 격렬하게 입맞추기 시작했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. the Universal의 S모님과 함께 푼 썰을 소설화시켜보려 했지만 장렬하게 실패했네요. ㅠㅠ  
> 2\. 정말 쓰고 싶었던 부분은 1인용 스타파이터의 두 사람이었는데 되지 않았습니다... 초반 이야기가 늘어졌고 ㅠ_ㅠ 다음에 이어서 더 써보고 싶어요! 그땐 잔망잔망한 유안을!!  
> 3\. 스타파이터 유안 이야기까지 완성되면 S님께 조공으로 드리고 싶은데... 괘...괜찮을까요 이런거...(눈물)


End file.
